Always an Exception
by GamberDragon
Summary: Usami/Sumi...Usumi? Keiichi isn't into the whole 'pink-romance' thing, but he's willing to make an exception for Usami-sensei. AUish... As you can see. Shounen ai, very lightly hinted yaoi


**Always an Exception**

**A/N:** _Akihiko/Keiichi...Yeah, that's right. Don't like, don't read – and don't flame because you don't like the pairing. I only except flames when my writing is crappy.  
So if it's crappy, go ahead and flame away, but tell me why, please._

--0----

While Keiichi Sumi wasn't into the whole sappy, pink, lovey-dovey romance, he would make an exception for Usami-Sensei. Well...On special occasions at least.

Thus why he was currently in the middle of a teddy bear store – surrounded by stuffed animals of all shapes and sizes. He was shopping for a congratulations present for another award-winning novel. The thing was, he was a tad lost – he wasn't sure what exactly Akihiko _didn't_ have for bears.

But with all the choices here, surely he'd find something...Eventually. Maybe.

He could only wish he had had more time to through Akihiko's mass of stuffed bears. However, considering the amount of time he had been Usami-Seneis's boyfriend, and the sheer amount of toys...That probably would have been too much more time necessary...

A sigh.

Probably the only person who could possibly help would be too awkward to ask...Misaki. Though the boy had somehow hooked up with Kamijou-Sensei, Sumi highly doubted that his friend wouldn't appreciate being questioned about his ex-boyfriend(?).

Would he?

The bell, announcing another customer in the store, rung – It also signified that Keiichi would soon find an answer to his question.

-o-o-o-o

Several hours later, Keiichi found himself entering Akihiko's home, arms full of a huge, silvery-purptle teddy bear...In the bears arms were a bouquet of flowers that had been suggested by some tall black-haired man at a flower shop...Kamijou had seemed to know him.

The bear search earlier had been an adventrue...One that Keiichi, Misaki, and Kiroki had all contributed to – all had aggreed that there were many, many more things to do that were more pleasant. Like going into Keiichi's club's haunted house, or being mauled by old proffessors, or being sexually assaulted.

However, it was not nearly as awkward as one would have expected.

Keiichi slowly set down the new bear onto the sofa and looked around briefly. Usami-sensei wasn't home, so he still had some time to cook dinner.

A little while later, the table was set and as Sumi straightened over the table – setting the last platter down, he heard the door open and Akihiko enter the home. Keiichi couldn't stop the small, barely noticable smile from lifting up his lips.

Keiichi stepped out of the dining room, peering into the living room and pausing when he saw that Usami was examining the new bear on the couch. Feeling slightly apprehensive, Sumi ducked back into the dining room and busied himself with manuvering plates that already were in place.

He froze his actions when the door opened and footsteps sounded, moving towards him and stopping right behind him. Usami paused and Sumi exhaled lightly when he felt the other man's breath on the back of his neck.

Without turning his head, he looked backwards as best he could. No sight of Usami-sensei could be seen. Time stretched on and Sumi would be lieing if he said he wasn't nervous.

Finally, and quite suddenly, Akihiko's arms found their way around Sumi's shoulders. Hot breath ghosted across his ear and Keiichi shivered slightly.

"Thank you, Keiichi..." the alreadly deep voice was laced with huskiness.

Dinner was forgotten as Akihiko dragged a willing partner down the hall and to his room.

-o-o-o-o

The next morning, at the dinner table, Suzuki-san sat in one chair, Usami in the other, Keiichi in the third, and a silvery-purple teddy-bear named Seiji in the last.

--o000

**A/N:** _The sap, the OC, the pairings...I'm probably going to get some complaints for this story. Well anyway, first Junjou Romantica story – and you can see I butchered the pairings._

Akihiko/Keiichi, Hiroki/Misaki...Yeah. The only original pairings I like from Junjou are Miyagi/Shinobu, and Nowaki/Hiroki – and I prefer HiroMisa.


End file.
